Throwable toys, which are circular in overall shape, when viewed in flight in reference to a horizontal plane or a near horizontal plane, have been used for many years. The Frisbee throwable toy has been and still is enjoyably used by many persons of various ages. However, younger children with small hands often have a difficult time when trying to throw and to catch Frisbee toys or similar solid crowned disc throwable toys.
There have been and still are flight rings which younger children are able to throw with greater ease. Also they are often caught by a child who passes his or her hand through the center of these flight rings. Generally, these flight rings are lighter and their travel distance is less than the travel distance of a Frisbee toy, when both are thrown with a like or near like throwing force.